Souvenons-nous de ce temps passé
by Kiitsuune
Summary: Tetsuya s'en souvient, de cette première rencontre, ces cheveux rouges, ces yeux captivants...Tout lui revient en tête. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Kiitsuune.

**Genre** : Guimauve/Yaoï/Hiatus.

**Disclaimer** : Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Shunsuke Tada, Noboru Takagi.

Bon, alors pour une fois (wah, c'est un effort !), pas de morts ! On commence un truc plutôt mignon, alors pour ceux qui auront été attiré, la romance vise Kuroko et Akashi. Pour une fois, en grande approche d'Halloween (ce qui ruine toute la logique) je vais faire une histoire plutôt mignonne (oui, présence de lemon dans les possibles prochains chapitres). Si elle n'est pas continuée, vous resterez sur votre faim et vous ragerez. M'enfin on verra. Mais ne parlons pas plus !

Enjoy !

* * *

Je me souviens...On ne s'était pas déjà rencontré avant ? Il me semblait bien, si. Cette façade de garçon froid, seul toi arrive à la briser. La douleur qui prend mon corps, cette solitude infâme qui endolorissait mon esprit, teintait ce monde d'une noirceur sans fin dans laquelle je ne me retrouvais plus. L'esprit glacial qui en paraîtrait déficient...Un psychopathe ? De toute façon je ne connaissais pas le sens de ce mot à l'âge que je t'avais connu. Je me souviens juste de ce moment étrange, brouillé, entre les méandres profonds du gouffre qui avait enterré cette enfance dont je n'arrivais plus à me rappeler...

31 janvier, Kuroko Tetsuya – 6 ans.

Toujours, je suis ici, seul, à contempler un livre d'un ennui presque morbide, je fixe sans réel intérêt les lettres tracées à la machine sur des feuilles jaunies par la vieillesse de l'ouvrage un livre de science-fiction. Je ne porte en moi qu'une envie modérée de me jeter dans cette histoire, c'est navrant. A la place je contemple, assit sur le toit de l'école, des enfants de mon âge qui jouent au basket, ou plutôt tentent de malheureux essais vains en direction du panier. J'aimerais bien y jouer, mais je suis aussi trop petit, sans force, cela mènerait n'importe qui à se moquer de cette faiblesse indiscutable. Aujourd'hui j'ai sept ans, et je ne ressent aucune envie de le fêter, de toute façon personne ne me l'a souhaité. Alors je me relève, pour partir.

C'est à ce moment que je te vois : Tu es là, silencieux, tu m'observes. Depuis combien de temps ? Un long instant passe, je ne dis rien, toi non plus. La brise fait bouger tes cheveux, d'un mouvement vague, ton regard rouge est captivant, je ne comprends pas. L'incompréhension demeure, tu t'approches, et moi je recule, alors tu t'arrêtes. Je me le demande, je ne t'ai jamais aperçu avant, tu sembles si discret, ta présence n'est pas, tu es une ombre ? Un rêve ? Un mirage ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Alors de longues minutes passent, dans ce mutisme alors que ton regard reste tel qu'il est, aussi énigmatique que du tout début. Tu sembles intéressé...Par quoi ? Par moi ?

Tu avances encore, mais cette fois je ne recule plus. Je t'attends, et tu te retrouves après quelques pas juste devant moi, nos regards se croisent, je détaille ta figure avec une légère appréhension de ce qui pourrait arriver, mon cœur s'emballe, ma respiration reste silencieuse mais devient irrégulière, comme si j'étouffais. Ce regard si pesant, rien ne bouge, le temps s'est arrêté combien de temps restons nous là, à nous fixer ? Je garde mon livre contre moi, d'une main, marquant la page à laquelle je suis. Tu fais un pas de plus, je reste là, et tu penche légèrement la tête alors que mes yeux s'ouvrent grand. Je ne comprends plus. Tes lèvres ne font qu'un léger mouvement, et s'échappe d'entre celles-ci deux mots, alors que tes yeux se ferment, alors qu'ils s'étouffent entre les miennes, alors que tu m'embrasses.

« **Joyeux anniversaire** »

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plût \(^w^)/ Sinon tant pis, je me rattraperais. Les prochains chapitres sont à venir si je n'ai pas trop la flemme (enfin vu la longueur du premier ce serait injuste de laisser tout en plan), c'est de la total impro et je traîne vachement sur mes autres projets mais que voulez-vous. Alors n'hésitez pas à reviews, ça me fera plaisir ! (et à pourquoi pas mettre en favoris, à la partager, tout ça...!). Aller, comme on approche fin octobre, joyeux Halloween d'avance ! Bye~nee !

PS : Pour les fautes, vous pouvez me prévenir en rev'.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Alors nous voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Cela n'avance pas vraiment mais je voulais faire du point de vue du petit rouget. Ce n'est pas bien long non plus, veuillez m'en excuser mais si je fais trop long la qualité risque d'être moins bonne. Alors enjoy !

* * *

_Nous voilà dix ans plus tard..._

15 janvier, Akashi – 16 ans.

Je me retrouves devant toi, je reste silencieux à nouveau...J'observe ce corps, frêle, presque faible, exténué à la suite d'un match qualifié « d'amical ». Bien sûr je ne suis pas ton ami, je ne t'aime pas : je ne te supporte pas. Le passé me rattrape, t'en souviens-tu, toi? Non, c'est impossible car tu as perdu la mémoire. Alors je reste muet. Je n'ai pas mal, non je me souviens juste de tout. Ces longues heures passées à te suivre et à t'observer, à en apprendre toujours plus sur toi à mesure que tu vivais toi si seul, autant que moi mais toi ce n'était sûrement pas volontaire. Te voir te faire traîner dans la boue sans réagir, tu devais souffrir...Je m'en fichais en réalité. La douleur te vas bien.

Cela fait dix ans peut-être, peut-être neuf, mais je me souviens encore de ce baiser enfantin que je t'avais offert : la surprise que je sentais à la pression que je touchais en entourant ton cou de mes doigts sans serrer, j'appréciais sentir le battement sous ta peau...Irrégulier, rapide et fort, tu devais être surpris. Quant aux mots que je t'avais glissé, je pouvais presque sentir tes larmes venir suinter le long de tes joues. Tu ne t'attendais sûrement pas à ce que quelqu'un te le souhaite, même tes parents l'avaient oublié ce jour là, et moi je l'avais retenu. L'indélicatesse dont j'avais fais preuve t'avais visiblement choqué, puisque tu étais resté bouche bée alors que je m'en allais sans un mot de plus. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne pensais pas à m'en aller.

Tu ouvres enfin les yeux pour me voir, et la surprise te fait reculer, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas. Je penche vaguement la tête de côté et je continue de te fixer, tes yeux scintillent d'humidité. J'ouvre un peu plus les yeux, pourquoi cette réaction ? Tu t'attends à quelque chose ? Je ne comprends pas, pour la première fois de ma vie je ne comprends pas. Je fronce un peu les sourcils, que très légèrement et tu te relève vivement pour partir malgré la fatigue. Je décide de te retenir, quelle impolitesse. J'emprisonne ton poignet dans ma main, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis ? Je te regarde, je reste silencieux.

« Lâche-moi...Akashi-kun. »

Mon cœur loupe un battement, je cligne des yeux, l'incompréhension pourrait être humaine qu'elle me giflerait sur le coup. Mais je ne lâche pas, je reprends mes esprits en secouant la tête sans répondre, juste de ce mouvement tu baisse la tête en comprenant que fatalement, je ne le ferais pas. Ce mutisme te perturbe, tu trembles, je le remarque en sentant ça entre mes doigts, la moiteur de tes mains me le fait comprendre aussi, quelques perles de sueur du match te reste, tout le monde est parti, même nos équipes et pourtant tu es resté. Est-ce un signe du destin ? Midorima en aurait conclu que oui, mais moi non, je ne crois pas en ce genre de choses. Tu reste dos à moi.

Tu tire légèrement sur ton poignet et je résiste alors tu abandonnes, tu sais que j'ai toujours ce que je veux. Le silence qui nous entour recrée cette ambiance d'autrefois, et je remarque deux gouttes d'eau tomber au sol, encore une fois je ne peux contenir mon étonnement, mais je te retiens encore alors que je ne contrôle plus mon rythme cardiaque, si l'ont pouvait mourir de surprise je pense que je serais déjà mort depuis la minute où nos regards se sont recroisés. Toi qui avait toujours baissé les yeux pour une obscur raison quand nous étions dans la même équipe, sûrement par instinct, voilà que tu as osé me regarder en face.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-...Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes encore. »

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à reviews (et mettre en favoris, partager, toussa) ! J'espère que ça vous aura plût ! Dans ce passage là on apprend qu'Akashi est (entre autre un malade mental parce que bon, suivre les gens et les stalker, c'est pas synonyme de sainteté d'esprit) intrigué par Kuroko qui a eu un léger problème de mémoire et qu'il arrive à avoir des sentiments ! C'est pas magnifique ça ? (enfin de l'étonnement...après bon. Hein.) Enfin, prochainement le chapitre trois (et finalement ce ne sera pas un OS, donc!), je vous laisse ! Bye~nee ! \(^w^)/


End file.
